User talk:Karlos/Archive5
Trap Notes First, thanks for the feedback. I understand your doubts about the information, mainly because the damage is not shown for the user of the trap, because the conditions are what currently make most traps worth the skill slot and because a Bladed Aataxe does die against a trapper farming group but, after all, when you notice it, what's the point of using a "weak" trap that would never deal more than 30 damage (against warriors it's around 5-10 damage) with a number around 60 written on the description? I've also added this test to Talk:Trap Test Information: Trap User: Eric Danie, R/W20, 14 WS and 11 BM. "Sand Bag": Arkafan the Monk, Mo/Me20. Phase 1 with Wanderer's Set (60 armor against physical damage); Phase 2 without any armor (0 armor against physical damage). Traps Used (damage in description, type): Viper's Nest (38 piercing), Barbed Trap (62 piercing), Spike Trap (64 piercing), Flame Trap (29 fire), Dust Trap (24). Test Pictures: Test Conclusions: - Those pictures show that Spike, Barbed and Flame Traps deal their full damage only against foes with 0 armor (the "weak" traps). - Those pictures show that Viper's Nest deal their full damage against foes with 60 armor (the "normal" traps). - Those pictures show that Dust Trap deal their full damage ignoring the armor (the "ignoring" traps). Ericdanie 17:16, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Aftercast Could you not start changing things again? The first time there wasn't even discussion, this time it's still being discussed. I replied before you made the two more than two (between typing this and remembering to save) changes so far. I request you revert your own changes, if only temporarily. --Fyren 19:35, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :You answered on the talk page saying that you opposed any change that did not have "aftercast" in the main title. The porposal by Merengue seems to satisfy both your concern and mine. Since you choose not to comment on that proposal, but stated your strong opposition for the others, I assumed you were Okay with it. Was that the wrong assumption? --Karlos 19:45, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yes. I said named "aftercast," with the quotes, not contains. I'm willing to wait another day for any other comments and then acquiesce to naming it "aftercast delay" if no one says anything. --Fyren 20:08, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::Wait, so you strongly oppose anything other than "aftercast"? Hmmm, that's a little hard to work around. What about the fact that it's an incorrect usage of language structure? You have yet to even address that issue, even though it has been shown by Barek that there are other sentients on the planet who do not fall into your claim that 100% of the player base use "aftercast" as the only term for that phenomenon. --Karlos 20:56, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Barek offered that his guildmates seem to use cooldown, but as I reponded there, there are no such uses of cooldown in the first 100 Google results. I'm not bored enough to sift through more. I'd very much prefer "aftercast" to "aftercast delay" because even though the latter uses the same term, simply since it's more wordy people aren't going to use it as often. As for language, someone else went off on a tangent that was essentially about descriptive versus prescriptive language use. Linguistics is one of my side interests and I'm definitely in the descriptive camp. --Fyren 00:26, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Man this is huge :) Hey, Karlos, you have 52 (this makes 53 :P) sections in your talk page and it hasn't been archived for around 5 months. you might want to consider doing so as its getting HUGE :) Just my two cents.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 22:19, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Even Skuld Archived his giant talk page :P :Thanks. I've been meaning to clean it up, was just waiting for september thread to die out. --Karlos 22:36, 4 October 2006 (CDT) remove stubing? Hi, i have been editing the attribute pages for Rt, A, W and R to fit a format as the others do. I was just wondering if anything else needs to added/changed to remove the stub status on most of them. Xeon 03:51, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Duped discussion? Hey. Your post on Talk:W/any Utility Warrior resulted in the discussion being duped. I did my best to fix it (kind of hairy since I also had an edit conflict I was trying to resolve at the time). Please take a moment to look over the page and make sure I didn't delete any of your post while I was trying clumsily to fix things. Sorry if I broke anything. — 130.58 (talk) 22:33, 9 October 2006 (CDT) : *reads your posting* Good decision, by the way. — 130.58 (talk) 22:35, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Looks good, sorry about that. --Karlos 22:53, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Block log I mentioned it earlier, but does the look right to you? Three of your unblocks show as numbers. --Fyren 08:06, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Oh, I forgot to answer you in-game, sorry about that. I believe these are some kind of "Auto-block" that takes place which blocks the IPS of the users and not just the user. I did these unblocks manually. :Basically, I saw that the most recent blocks Skuld did all had entries above them saying "Auto-block #NNNN something something User:Zeni, reason for blocking: ...." and it would list Skuld's reason for blocking Zeni. When I unblocked Zeni the first time, it did not work for him. I had to unblock his IP as well from that line. Then he could post. :I am not sure if this is a new feature or what. But today is the first time I see it. The blocking of IPs seems to be separated from the blocking of users and both need to be unblocked together to make a user be able to edit again. --Karlos 08:17, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::Weird. I just tried it now, and it did not work either on blocking Xasxas or Zeni. Maybe it's some bots that kicks in after a while or something? Because I recall that Skuld's blocks all preceded the auto-blocks. As if the auto-blocks did not take place at the same time as the manual blocks. I would test it further, but I'd have to block someone for real which is not nice. --Karlos 08:27, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::Maby it autoblocks any IPs taht try to log in with that user name? Or something... -- (talk) 08:50, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Doesn\'t Onlyashadow also deserve an unblock since the conditions in his blocking are the same as the user & friends you have unblocked?-66.90.118.96 09:19, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :The evidence in that issue goes beyond mere timing. Check it out. --Karlos 09:24, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::On the back slashes, I tested a java proxy site yesterday and its those sites which replace all apostrophes with slashes and apostrophes — Skuld 09:30, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :: *looks at Karlos' link and other records* Please tell me that guy got a substantial ban. — 130.58 (talk) 14:46, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Question about reverting Is there a special trick to reverting, like a certain button in the history or something, or is it a simple c&p-then-edit? Also, is there a template for the summary ("Reverted edit(s) of A, changed back to last version by B") or do you guys always type that out by hand? Thanks. RolandOfGilead 16:31, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :If you go into the history, then click on the date of the version you want to role back to, and then go into edit and just click save it will revert the page.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:43, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :When you do this and go into edit this warning will pop up: "'''WARNING: You are editing an out-of-date revision of this page. If you save it, any changes made since this revision will be lost.'". This lets you know that saving the page will revert it back to the version you are editing.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:45, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::The message "Reverted edit(s) of A, changed back to last version by B" is automatically generated for admins. Admins have a "Rollback" option that makes for a one-click revert. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:00, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Life Barrier update Hi. I noticed a major mistake on the page for the skill Life Barrier, where it says that you should cast certain skills first when using the skill. I posted proof to the contrary on the discussion page, but nobody has responded. Should I just go ahead and change the main page to how it should be? I've got proof and stuff to back it up...thank for any assistance! ~Avatarian 86 16:56, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :I have responded in the Skill's talk page. I'll clean up the remarks a bit. --Karlos 23:25, 11 October 2006 (CDT) K, taking the discussion over to the life barrier talk page. On a side note, something appears to be messed up with my connection from home. It won't keep me logged in, and anytime I make a post, it says that it can't complete it because of a loss of session data... any ideas? ~Avatarian 86 19:39, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :See Project:Software and technical issues/Bugs#Can't edit pages!. --Rainith 19:41, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Tanks Dieing in UW You're telling me that never, not even once, you died in the UW because you didn't see a dieing nightmare? A tank can die in the UW and does. This is the single greatest attribute of the Spirit Bonder. No matter the DP, a Spirit Bonder can always tank regardless. For this reason, the 605/Smite team should have it in it's description. I'm not starting a revert war since this can be solved easily by talking, but the point still stands. Tanks die in the UW all the time and the capabilities of a secondary monk to keep reviving a Spirit Bonder '''in the event that he does not activate Spell Breaker at the proper time (e.g., a nightmare pops up) and ressurect the tank back to a safe distance gives it distinct advantages that should be noted.' Things like this are critical for a safe farm. Critical. As a 55 or SB in a 55/SS team, I missed Spell Breaker once or twice, and that was it. We were fried. As a Spirit Bonder in a 605/Smite team, I missed Spell Breaker once or twice, got rebirthed, and was ready to rock. This build has clear advantages that should be noted in the spirit bonding guide! --Mgrinshpon 07:34, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :Umm, if you read the guide, it did say that a spirit bonder can be resurrected with regular res and it did say that that was an advantage of spirit bonders. Why is it necessary to bash SS necros in the "related articles" section? I don't understand. That Spiritbonders can be rezzed with Rebirth while 55 monks can't is an advantage of Spiritbonders over 55 monks, it's not an advantage of smiters over SS necros. You're mixing apples and oranges. :If you want to mention in the Team - 605/Smite article why it can be considered more efficient than 55/SS or 605/SS, then fine, but be aware that it would be a subjective evaluation subject to other users editing it. :Finally, yes, if you are doing a UW farming run and you are the tank and you die more than once, then generally, you suck as a tank. Even once is usually due to error or poor execution. When I 55 in the UW, I seldom give the initiative to the nightmares, and I run my own build where I have SB and an interrupt, so I am NEVER (theoritically at least) in danger of being Rended by a nightmare. This is my expectation of a tank in any setting... A tank who is expected to die a few times is not really a good tank. Most of the time, the aggro will switch to the Smiter once the tank dies and 75% of the time, he will be toast too. Also, even a Spiritbonder loses effectiveness with deaths. So, yeah... You're not supposed to die in the UW. :In the end though, this is about that article, not dying in the UW while tanking. That comment and refuation of the SS necro had no place in the guide. --Karlos 08:15, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Just a note builds, builds. Nothing about solo-farming bosses yet, but there is builds. --Xeeron 07:03, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :That proves that I have not looked at the Builds portal in over two months. Which is true. :) That is how disenchanted I am with the whole process. :) Thanks for the tip. Are all builds in "tested" categorized under these? i.e. if I brose the categories, am I sure that I am not missing anything? --Karlos 08:04, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well almost. In theory, all tested builds should be in one of those categories, and only they should be there. In practise it might be possible that some tested builds are not in any category (but I doubt that is the case for many) and some untested builds are in the categories as well (unfortunatelty there are a few more of these cases). But in general, the categories have come a long way, the bigger part of builds is now correctly categorised. --Xeeron 10:14, 18 October 2006 (CDT) That non English Build Thx for the advice about that page, another wiki member move it (because I did'nt know how to move it) I'll try to keep future "own-build translations" on my user space. - - Shikaru Nara 20px(talk| ) 16:32, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :You're most welcome. --Karlos 17:57, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Comments on Mo/E 55 Sliver Just wanted to say that that was perhaps the most meaningful, well-written commentary section I've seen in a good long while. Cheers for your contributions, I wish there were more people around that had your attitude and willingness to share. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 23:26, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Thanks. ;) --Karlos 23:29, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::Because I must be a bit of a voyeur (but I figure that anyone who's ever clicked on the history of an article falls into that category :P ) could you tell me which comment you were refering to ImbrilShadowfire? I suppose alternativly you can think of me not as a voyeur but as a connoisseur of well written posts, either way ;) --Xasxas256 23:43, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::It's more because he doesn't believe I deserve this praise. Here you go Xasxas, read em and weep. :P Talk:Mo/E_Sliver_55#Suggest_Renaming --Karlos 23:46, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Actually I was kinda curious because I thought you'd washed your hands of our builds! :D It was a bit long and painful reading that discussion but yeah ok, I'll grudgingly give you that one, it was a pretty reasonable effort on that comment :P But I expect that kind of deep thought on all your comments now, once you get dragged into the builds there's no going back! --Xasxas256 00:34, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::"It's more because he doesn't believe I deserve this praise" - lol :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:40, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::You'd think I'm some sort of crazy bitter ranter! I mean I'm not denying it but I'd prefer to keep it hush hush! Hey I begrudgingly admitted it wasn't bad (before starting some crazy off topic rant), that small pat on the back from me is like two dozen roses from anyone else! :P --Xasxas256 06:07, 23 October 2006 (CDT) IP Addresses Get your IP Addresses right, 83.200.237.176‎ hasn't been creating Lore Articles, it was 86.135.67.196, i've sorted it out now. :P -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 07:02, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Oh, Ok. Sorry about that.--Karlos 07:10, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Purge Signet I disagree with the change you made to it. "Use it on a character that doesn't use energy much, such as an Adrenaline-based Warrior/Monk, or use careful focus-swapping to lower your energy." implies the character that has Purge Signet on their bar, not a target of them. It makes sense. --Ufelder 07:33, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Hah. That's like "Karl Malone has to do what's best for Karl Malone?" :) --Karlos 07:35, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::Er, I don't get what you mean. --Ufelder 07:37, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::Nvm, check the note now and let me know if you still have issues with it. --Karlos 07:39, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I knew some guys who actually spoke like that. It doesn't stay amusing for long. Especially when they use their online handles instead of their real names. --Fyren 07:41, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::So focus-swapping is a no-no with PS? --Ufelder 07:44, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Did I edit it to say Focus-swapping is a no-no? I did not see that. It's not a no-no, and it's not really a bright idea either. Don't see weapon-set swapping making this any more usable outside of a sig only build. The recharge time is prohibitive. --Karlos 07:53, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Hum. Point taken. The notes are good with me now. --Ufelder 07:55, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Hey! Karl is my favorite player of all time! :) Don't be dissing the Mailman now :) --Karlos 08:00, 23 October 2006 (CDT) I'm beginning to get worried. All the recent edits to Karlos's talk page involve words like "thank you" and "I appreciate your help." It's almost frightening! —Tanaric 09:58, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Signs of the apocalypse if you ask me... Nightfall is coming. :P --Rainith 11:13, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::What can I say? The wiki people support me and they are sending a clear message they wanna stay the course! --Karlos 16:19, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::All hail the great and mighty Karlos, for all who see his posts shall love him and despair. :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:19, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes, all these positive comments really shock and awe me. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:37, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Sweet! Mission accomplished! >:) --Karlos 10:04, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::: *cough* sock puppets...all of them!! :D --Xasxas256 17:36, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Hey, I'm not a...*Karlos drops the sock and quickly picks it back up again*...puppet ;P— --Karlos [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 17:41, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Wow. More Fake Votes. This is pathetic. Got a user pretending to be multiple other people to get his build favored. And he didn't even bother to log out to do it... It's kinda sad. Take a look here man: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Talk:D/W_Wild_Solo Tell me that's not pathetic. Just take a look at the history. — Jyro X 19:39, 4 November 2006 (CST) Seeking advice I want a new build added to the minion master section, but as it stands there's the general guide to MMing and the single iconic build, and this new one isn't even N/Mo! Refer to http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10072860 for the build details - it punks a lot of MM builds flat. Kessel 12:51, 20 November 2006 (CST) Gaining XP I am Sorry, I Looked threw the history and saw nothing therefore I re-edited before I had the chance to read your message. Koala MeatPie 01:17, 21 November 2006 (CST) Chimor Do you know which is the correct capitalisation, Chimor the Lightblooded or Chimor The Lightblooded? — Skuld 11:38, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Very funny. I just deleted the screen shot. :) Ok, I went and ran to him just now. It's the one with a small "t", I'll go fix the links and delete the duplicate. Thanks. --Karlos 11:46, 22 November 2006 (CST) Gates of Hell You may want to review Talk:Realm of Torment#The Gates of Hell: Inspiration? and Realm of Torment#Trivia to make sure that the Islamic view is described correctly. -- 14:41, 27 November 2006 (CST) Proper English If you want proper English, get to lowercasing every instance of any item name, profession, skill name, "mission," and so on. --Fyren 04:16, 29 November 2006 (CST) :There is a difference between style and syntax. If I Write This Way Till The End Of The Paragraph You Will Still Be Able To Comprehend Every Thing I Say, Though You May Suffer Severe Psychological Damage. :) However, if if I I write write this this way way, readability readability is is greatly greatly impaired impaired. :) Not using proper capitalization does not come close to deliberately placing a typo into an article. --Karlos 06:32, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Randomly capitalizing things isn't a style choice any more than choosing to misspell or eschew punctuation is (in other words, you do it if you're trying poetry or trying to make a point). If you want to go by the "rules" ANet is flat out wrong. Which is why I hate our capitalization stance so much. To me, ANet's capitalization is an error exactly the same as "and and" or "weilding." --Fyren 07:59, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::Centuries ago, we had this discussion somewhere, and I found this article on Capitalization (perhaps on Wikipedia?) and it said that one style is to Capitalize every first letter of non-articles/prepositions in the titles of certain things like books or headlines. I think this is what they are doing. So that you type "we wiped them with Meteor Shower" instead of "we wiped them with meteor shower" which seems like it's missing an "a." :::It's not entirely about the "rules." When we decided to stick with ANet's capitalization, it was because we wanted to stay with game naming conventions (and they do have merit and roots in actual grammar and style rules) but when we choose to maintian typos, that hampers our most basic function of informing the user since it makes the information less readable. --Karlos 18:58, 29 November 2006 (CST) Guild Karlos, I've just got accepted to SoF, and I'm very pleased, so since you're the one who pointed me there - A big thank you! :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:52, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Wow... That took a while. :) Glad you're in and hope you have a good time there. :) --Karlos 02:09, 30 November 2006 (CST) The Drought Could you please have a look at this and comment? Thanks! Hopefully you can clarify. I didn't notice any mention of the Drought in Kodonur Crossroads. I learned about The Drought during Weird Waters and the quest sequence Mysterious Message>Secrets in the Shadow>To Kill a Demon. -- 10:45, 1 December 2006 (CST) Explorable Areas I'd like your opinion for a S&F template I created for Explorable Areas. Thanks. — Gares 14:59, 6 December 2006 (CST) re: Game updates/20061128 On the note added about firewall checks - I think it was more likely that the firewall program that you use updated their deffinitions to permit Guild Wars without question. Which one do you use? The one I'm using is still re-checking with every update, including on today's update. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:45, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Ditto here with Zone Alarm. --Rainith 23:48, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Oh, it's still rechecking. I am not sure if note was unclear, but what I meant was that, my Norton used to always recommend that I "Disallow" the application from connecting. Until that update. Since then, it will warn me that the program gw.exe is trying to access the internet, but recommend that I allow it. Do you guys get what I am talking about? --Karlos 00:31, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::I guess. I haven't used Norton's firewall program so I dunno. ZA always defaults to the "no" dialogue as opposed to "yes" dialogue on the "do you want this program to access the internet" question. --Rainith 00:33, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::I understand - its been a while since I've used Norton though. But from your description I would suspect it's related to a Norton update rather than a GW update. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:42, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::No, I did not update Norton any time during that span (it's not set to "auto-update"). I am pretty sure it's GW. Basically, if you have crappy software that's not professional, when it tried to access the net on a non-usual port, the Firewall would stop it, and then warn you about it and recommend you don't allow it (suspecting it's spyware or a trojan or something). However, professionally made programs, they actually interact with the Firewall's APIs and show proper certification and as such, the Firewall would pop up the same warning but recommend the user allows the connection. So, whenever I installed a Microsoft product or Apple or something, it would always recommend "Configure Access Automatically" or "Allow Access", but with crappy stuff like Ventrilo it would suggest "Block Access." And what I was trying to say was that ANet's developers finally got around to writing the piece of code that makes GW.exe not look like a hack. :) --Karlos 08:30, 7 December 2006 (CST) you forget to list 1 of your ele's titels :As i can see your ele is protecto of all 3 continents and is also grandmaster cartografer of all 3 conitnetns but what icant see is the king of a big deal ttiel beneth your ele^^maby you should list it because its a pretty rare and prestige titel.— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] 09:31, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Done. ;) --Karlos 11:03, 11 December 2006 (CST) Uploading Images :Why does it allways sais "." is not a recommended image file format. when i try to upload a image??? is there osmthing wrng iwth the image then plz help me how to fix this.— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk) 07:48, 14 December 2006 (CST) :There's only a couple of image types that can be uploaded to the GuildWiki, make sure the image is either a GIF, PNG or JPG and has that extension. --Xasxas256 07:55, 14 December 2006 (CST) :It is PNG— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk) 08:03, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::The problem isn't the file format at the source, but at the destination. I guess you've created a link to an image without file extension (e.g. ), and now you're trying to upload an image to that link. That will result in the described error. -- 08:19, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::Oh, I see, it's on your user page. Change " " to " " and you should be fine. -- 08:22, 14 December 2006 (CST) :yep it worked ty.— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk) 08:23, 14 December 2006 (CST) :You are most welcome. :P *Takes all the credit, does none of the work* --Karlos 13:28, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::No change there then Karlos :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:18, 16 December 2006 (CST) Mallyx corpse trick Since you were the one who removed the note, could you please comment on this discussion? Thanks! -- 03:25, 20 December 2006 (CST) Mystic Blood Bonder|N/D Mystic Blood Bonder Hi Karlos. While playing around with an N/D build, I think I may have accidentally stumbled onto an effective variation of the standard BiP build, that can also act as a health battery for the team, and has built in methods to deal with BiP's sacrifice cost. Unfortunately I have not been playing necro for very long, so I'm not sure whether the build would be effective in high level areas. Since you are the original author of the N/any BiP Necro build, I was hoping you might be able to take a look at the build and provide any feedback or testing assistance. Thanks! -- BrianG 11:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Karlos, thanks for your favored vote. I'm kind of frustrated that the Rapta/NightAngel dispute has decided to infest the talk page for the build but I suppose there is not much I can do about that. It does make me wonder how seriously I should take Rapta's vote though. Do you have any response to provide to his criticisms? And also, in response to your feedback, I can't take Earth Prayers out since Mystic Regeneration is there, it must be at 8 minimum. Any suggestions for what to replace Vital Boon with? I didn't think its health boost would be that troublesome as it is not that high at only 8 earth prayers and could be offset with some superior runes. Also the healing it provides when ended would help to offset the larger sac costs. Some have suggested Order of Pain but the short duration will make it hard to maintain for Mystic Regen, so I'd rather keep that in variants or only use it as a 4th enchant. I looked through Wind Prayers and Blood Magic again, and all I could come up with was Vow of Piety... not that great. Let me know if you have a suggestion. -- BrianG 18:53, 26 December 2006 (CST) Give the gift that keeps on giving... This holiday season, why not donate a usebox to a needy user... like Skuld (or is it Skud now)? Come join in the festivities as we all flood his talk page with boxes. Please send your unwrapped, unopened, userboxs to "Little usebox for you..." and bring a smile to another users face :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 13:20, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Any time. :P --Karlos 20:37, 20 December 2006 (CST) Tag images for deletion Hi! How can I tag images for deletion?? Can't find the options in image's page.. :s Corsaire 04:27, 22 December 2006 (CST) :click edit on the image page and type the following: -- (talk) 04:30, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Glad to have helped you. :P Thanks Gem. :)--Karlos 04:31, 22 December 2006 (CST) :: .. didn't think this way.. :s would never find it.. thanks Gem! Corsaire 04:33, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::Np both. Karlos, are you deliberately letting others answer so that you can steal the credit? ;P -- (talk) 04:34, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::: ;) (note: never thought I must click edit and put the tag, thought it must be a checkbox.. should be described somewhere?? Corsaire 04:49, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::: It's described here. ;)-- ~Edo Dodo~ 04:55, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::: Fixed the link ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:57, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::Get out of my talk page! Shoo! Leave me to revel in my glory as the Great Helper Who Deos Nothing. :P --Karlos 05:08, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::::To put the tag? Yes, I saw that, but for images, this , at first 'look' (sorry for my english), images' page are not the same 'layout' as text pages.. never tought we must click edit and put the tag.. I've searched for a button or check box.. my fault.. :$ Corsaire 05:10, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Please stop aologizing and elaborating on why you didn't figure it out on your own. Trust me, you are way further ahead than most of us were when we started editing here. At least you managed to find an admin's talk page and post your question there. I have yet to learn how to do that after 1.5 years of doing this. :P --Karlos 05:13, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::: Edit conflict: :::::::: After Edit: Karlos, the only user that don't own is own talk page.. Corsaire 05:16, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::: OK.. note that my work (analyst developper, webmaster) is quite usefull.. ;) Corsaire 05:16, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::Lol, I like that box! :D --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:19, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::This box definitely belongs in Gravewit's user page, not mine. :) --Karlos 13:58, 22 December 2006 (CST) Hi If you could take a peek at User:Bexor/Collectors and leave any feedback on the discussion page there, I would appreciate it. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:08, 22 December 2006 (CST) A Wintersday gift for you... Happy Wintersday! — --Karlos [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 02:18, 25 December 2006 (CST) (just had to bring that up again) :P Congratz on the axe karlos :P :Thanks.. now 55 more Gems to go till the next purchase. :P --Karlos 14:19, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::I was like WTF when I read the "55 more Gems" part. Took a few times of re-reading to understand what you really ment. :D -- (talk) 17:13, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::Yup, I have 5 of the next 60. :) --Karlos 17:17, 26 December 2006 (CST) Improvement drive Hi. Would you like to view and comment Talk:Main Page/editcopy#Improvement drive. Thank you in advance! And your talk page is getting a bit long too. Maby archive and use the template. -- (talk) 21:57, 27 December 2006 (CST) GW:1RV Got a double-reverter going on Riposte Tank|here. They think they have the right to revoke a "tested" status based soley on their vote vs. the majority and reverted the status twice. I'm putting up a ban notice as it is a bannable offense. — Jyro X 15:19, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I left messages for the user. The user now appears to be following site policies now that he's aware of them, so I've removed the ban request. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:50, 29 December 2006 (CST) Vote Strikeout's Arent normal users not supposed to do this? see Build_talk:Me/D_Mystic_IW. Just wondering as i explained the proper procedures but was ignored, so felt someone else should look at it... I may agree with the reason they want the vote removed, but the way they did it isnt the way its supposed to be done from what ive seen / heard --Midnight08 17:34, 30 December 2006 (CST) :I removed the strikes. According to Barek's recent statements, I'm under the impression that NO one is allowed to strike another users' votes unless it's an administrative decision. — Jyro X 17:45, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::same thing has been discussed in the past... only a user or admin decision can change votes... i dont like rv wars tho so said it and removed and then they reverted me i brought it here...Its been getting really out of hand recently.--Midnight08 21:39, 30 December 2006 (CST)